


Ignition Point

by AmethystClearwater



Series: FMA one-shots [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Edward Elric, Edward Elric Swears, Gen, I just wanted to give ed a good reason to be in an especially sour mood, Roy needs a vacation, There should probably be more context in the beginning, Worldbuilding, You Have Been Warned, ed has some concerns, its name was jerry, plant death, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystClearwater/pseuds/AmethystClearwater
Summary: Ed is not in the mood for Roy's shit. Unfortunately for the Colonel, he was blissfully unaware of this fact. Poor Roy.(might make this into a series.)





	Ignition Point

**Author's Note:**

> Ame here! This is my first fic. Well, not so much a fic as it is a super short one shot. Just thought I'd test the waters. Tell me what you think!  
> <3<3<3 All the heart!!!

If there was one thing Edward loathed more than anything, it was ignorant people. People who became so stuck in their ways that they refused see the truth. These lies festered and grew into something pungent and sick. It was in this state that Edward found the town of Hillvast. Nothing but a routine check, at least according to the Colonel. Except it wasn’t routine, not with the orphanage in that sorry state that it was. Not with how the townspeople didn’t want his help, or how he had to force the little starving boy from the market to take bread, insisting that he wasn’t looking for anything in return. 

It wasn’t his place to intervene, and technically he didn’t. What he did do was tip off the local military personnel of a rather shady town full of orphans looking far too worse for wear. 

That town had left a bad taste in his mouth for days. It didn’t help that Alphonse was stuck in Resembool on probation after that incident in May - Edward still couldn’t figure out where he got all those cabbages. The train ride back to Central was no help, considering he was stuck in a car with the world’s fussiest baby and a mother who obviously needed a vacation. He would have felt sorry for her if not for the massive headache that petulant child was causing him. It was no one’s guess why he entered the office for report in such a sour mood. This seemed to tickle the Colonel to no end. If only he had held his tongue.

“Back so soon fullmetal? And how was your trip?” 

Edward ire was so thick he could taste it. According to his more recent informant Missy, this mood wasn’t unfounded. That didn’t mean Roy would be any less amused by that murderous scowl on the brat’s face. 

Edward stomped froward, slamming his report on the desk without so much as a word. He crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his foot impatiently. 

“Can I go now, Colonel.” His voice dripped with contempt. Edward was not in the mood for Roy’s shit. This part was obvious, from the defensive posture and heated glare. Roy didn’t remember doing anything considerably infuriating, so he merely chocked it up to a tantrum and plowed on through. He gave the scribbles a scrutinizing look, barely even glancing down at it before pushing it aside.

“Given that you simply cannot seem to grasp the concept of a proper written report, I’d like an oral one. Now, Fullmetal.” There was a smirk in his words. What else could anyone expect? Edward’s nostrils flared, practically breathing fire. 

Wasn’t that an idea?

Suddenly, his demeaner seemed to make a 180. A smile pulled harshly at the blondes lips, not reaching his eyes. I rarely did. He leaned forward, making sure his hands touched before resting his elbows on the desk and his head in his hands. Hands that were currently inconspicuously charged with alchemical energy. And dangerously close to his mouth.

Roy leaned back, perplexed and a bit worried. For what, he had yet to find out.

Then, right as Edward turned his head and opened his mouth, a stream of orange flame lit up Roy’s brand new fern plant. It had been a gift from Falman for his birthday. Now it had been reduced to nothing but ash on his chestnut-stained desk. Smoke curled up like a ghost from where the plant had been. No one moved. No one spoke.

Edward stood up straight, gave the most mocking salute Roy’d ever seen in his life, and spit vetriol from his tongue.

“That a good enough report for you, Mustang?” Without waiting for a response, he turned and left as abruptly as he’d entered. Leaving nothing behind but a plant’s corpse and terrified shock.

“Colonel-”

“I don’t know, hawkeye. But I intend to find out.”

-x-

“How was your mission, brother?”

“I torched Mustangs office.”

“EDWARD!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Ed figured out Roy's array ages ago. I case you were wondering, he put his hands by his mouth so it would look like he breathed fire. The rest of the office think he actually breathed fire. So did Roy, before the shock wore off.
> 
> Al was on the phone at the end there. I wanted by baby boy to at least get a cameo.
> 
> <3


End file.
